


It's You (Secure)

by jdooly



Series: Love is a Wicked Thing [2]
Category: B.I.G | Boys in Groove, Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdooly/pseuds/jdooly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongsung wouldn’t have imagined Heedo to be a submissive entity. But he’s fascinated by how secure and sure Heedo is with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's You (Secure)

It’s snowing outside when Dongsung comes home from his stiff 9-5 office job, jacket thrown over his shoulder and tie just barely around his neck. His first mission is to get out of this damn suffocating suit.

He tosses his keys onto the hall table and kicks his shoes off by the door. He’ll retrieve them later. “Heedo, I’m home!” He calls out, pausing momentarily to peek into the dining room, where Heedo is usually writing lyrics.

The skinny Christmas tree stands in the corner between the kitchen and the living room, spilling over with the piled gifts. Heedo has strung lights across every surface he could possibly reach.

As he heads to the bedroom, he notices the murmur of television in the background but his lover is nowhere to be seen in the sea of lights. The low hum of Michael Bublé’s Christmas album is sounding from the kitchen.

The thought disappears just as fast as it came when he shoves the door open to their bedroom. He never expected to see a very much still wet Heedo, with his back facing him as he towel dries his hair.

Heedo turns around and smiles slightly, a bit surprised himself. “Welcome home.” His hair is wet tangles on top of his head, if Dongsung hadn’t known better he’d think an octopus was occupying his head, tendrils poised and ready. Dongsung sighs, “Heedo, what have you done to your hair now?” When Dongsung left this morning Heedo’s hair had been a fading variation of pinky brown. The current version of Heedo has hair as white as snow. A dazzling silvery blonde. “You bleached it again? You aren’t going to have any hair left if you keep bleaching it babe.”

“But I like it. Don’t you ever get bored?” Heedo pouts and turns to face himself in the mirror doors of their closet. His reflection brightens up as he runs his fingers through his scalp. Pajama pants low on his hips, Dongsung is kind of distracted.

“No. I never get bored because you like my hair too much, remember?” He chuckles slightly as he approaches Heedo and wraps his arms around Heedo’s waist, pulling him back against his chest. Heedo turns his head to glance at him and Dongsung carefully studies the way their bodies fit together in the mirror. Heedo is not shy with his body, or what he wants. At least not with Dongsung. So when he slides his fingers into Dongsung’s hair and presses their lips together, he’s not surprised or even bothered. It’s just how he is.

Dongsung kisses back with renewed fervor and groans slightly when he feels a gentle probing. He opens his mouth, that’s all the permission Heedo needed as their tongues mingle together. Dongsung reflexively tightens his fingers on Heedo’s hips but lightens up, Heedo will bruise nicely but that doesn’t mean that Dongsung doesn’t know when too much, is too much.

Dongsung tries to recall how many times he’d left finger shaped imprints on Heedo’s thighs and hips. Too many times to count, however, his train of thought is derailed when Heedo grinds back against.

He releases a silent hiss followed by a pleasured sigh. Heedo grins, he knows just how to tease Dongsung and it will always be his favorite pass time. His grip on Dongsung’s hair tightens and he listens for the tell-tale grunt. As much as Dongsung doesn’t like to admit it, he has a thing for having his hair pulled.

Dongsung backs them up slowly, until his knees hit the bed and he sits. Heedo squirms around until he’s facing Dongsung, his hands cupping both of his cheeks. He’s looking at Dongsung with those trusting eyes. Dongsung knows its love and lust.

Dongsung’s shirt is damp from Heedo’s back, Heedo unbuttons the shirt. He can feel Dongsung’s eyes on him. It would make anyone else feel nervous but Heedo soaks in the attention. He trails his fingers down the sleeves and his arms, popping open the buttons at the cuff. Dongsung shrugs the shirt off and tosses the tie onto the floor.

Heedo walks his fingers down Dongsung’s chest, stopping at the waist of his dress slacks. It’s quiet in the room except for their breathing, they’re not vocal lovers. Just as much can be said with touch as you can with words. He unbuttons and unzips them then steps back, Dongsung stands and drops them to his ankles, kicking his feet out of them.

He’ll complain later about wrinkles and dust, but that’s the least of his worries right now.

Heedo keeps himself busy, ridding himself of his own clothes. When Heedo looks up, Dongsung is waiting for him. “You look tense today, did something happen at work?”

He makes conversation just to keep Dongsung on edge while he digs through the nightstand, for a foil packet and slightly used tube of lube. “Nothing out of the ordinary, just a rough day.” Heedo hums in acknowledgement.

Dongsung stands and gently presses Heedo up against the cold surface of the mirror. Heedo visibly shivers but makes no sign of complaint over than a slight whimper. Dongsung smirks at that. “How about I fuck you while you watch me, hm?” He notices the slightly tension that gathers in Heedo’s shoulders. It’s quiet for a few moments, with Heedo just watching Dongsung before he nods his head and replies, “Yeah…I’d like that.”

Heedo silently passes the condom and lube to Dongsung before turning to face the mirror, his bangs falling into his eyes. He presses his fingers into the glass without much hope for purchase. His soft breaths fog the glass.

Dongsung feels like the image of his lover, openly trusting him and wanting this, will forever be burning into the backs of his eyelids.

With the packet held between his lips, he reaches around Heedo’s waist and wraps his fingers around the boy’s shaft. He listens for the tell-tale sharp intake of breath before pulling his hand away with a soft squeeze. Heedo jerks his hips forward in hopes of contact but finds none. Dongsung taps at his ass cheeks, popping the cap open on the lube. He lathers his fingers, thoroughly.

Heedo forces his body into submission, relaxing. It’ll be a million times easier. With Heedo calm, Dongsung slowly circles the tip of his middle finger of his right hand around the winking hole. He wiggles his finger inside, pressing purposefully but gently. Heedo shifts back slightly, swallowing more of Dongsung’s finger.

Dongsung waits with the patience of a saint. Stretching his partner and keeping him relaxed. He’s three fingers deep in Heedo, brushing every so often against that spot that makes him whimper and his cock start to drool with stringy pre-come.

Any other night Dongsung would just fuck Heedo with his fingers and get off, at the nearly silent climax of the beautiful younger boy. But tonight, he can hold himself back. He wants him.

When he pulls away, Heedo nearly grabs his wrist in protest, but settles because he knows what’s coming next. Dongsung tears open the packet and tosses the wrapper onto the nightstand. He rolls the condom onto his cock and slicks it with the left over lube on his fingers.

He nearly grunts with how good it feels after having not touched himself this whole time.

When he sets himself straight and pushes past Heedo’s sphincter. He’s squeezed by the tension of Heedo’s muscles. Dongsung reaches around Heedo, wrapping his fist around his cock again, jerking him off to relax his body.

As Heedo slowly relaxes, Dongsung sinks deeper inside of him. Resulting in a moan from Heedo and himself. He bottoms out, his hips presses flush against Heedo’s ass. He rests briefly, allowing Heedo to adjust to the stretch. Heedo is almost unbearably warm inside, it feels like…home. Like two puzzle pieces connecting. Two spices reacting to each other.

Dongsung think he can still hear Michael Bublé playing from the kitchen as he shifts his hips back before thrusting into Heedo again. He sets a steady pace, fucking Heedo. They’re both relatively silent besides an occasional moan from Heedo, a grunt from Dongsung, and their breathing. The mirror is steadily fogging with their heavy, warm breaths.

It comes as a surprise to Dongsung when Heedo suddenly tenses and comes with a fucked out whine, smearing his release against the mirror. It stuns Dongsung into his own orgasm, biting down into his lower lip. He spills into the condom, thrusting through it.

When he pulls out of Heedo a few minutes later and slides the condom off, tying it. He tosses it into the trash can by the bathroom door, a few feet away. Heedo slides down the mirror, kneeling on his knees. Dongsung just laughs and tugs him into bed. They’re wrapped up in each other and it’s even quieter now. “I think I like the blonde…” Dongsung suddenly mentions which makes Heedo burst out laughing at the randomness. “I think I like it too.” He leans up to press a kiss to Dongsung’s lips before resting his head against his chest. The air smells heavily of sex. Heedo thinks about the fact that he’ll have to get another shower, after he just got clean. It’s bothersome.

He looks up to say something to Dongsung only to notice that he’s fallen asleep. “Unbelievable…” Heedo whispers, glaring slightly at his lover before sighing and giving up. They’ll shower and clean up later. He shoves Dongsung under the blankets and crawls in beside him.

It’ll have to do for tonight. But he can definitely count this night as one of the best nights he’s ever spent with Dongsung.

One thing is for sure, he only feels this secure with Dongsung. 


End file.
